It All Started With A Glance
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Modern day Kristanna day AU, starting off in high school before they ever got together leading up to possibly their first child. The second chapter marks the entrance of Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Eugene, Elsa and Jack making their way in in probably the third chapter.
1. Taking Notice

**Summary**: Kristoff is a high school senior with a poor outlook on life. Enter Anna, the only person to restore any shred of faith he had in humanity. Having most every class together it was only natural he had taken notice of her, but he wasn't expecting the fact that she had taken notice of him as well.  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing**: Kristanna  
**Notes:** First piece in my modern AU~ I'm so so sorry I can't think of summaries to save my ass. I can write the stories themselves, but anything more nope. Can't do it. Inspired by a prompt on imagineyourotp

* * *

High school was supposed to be a time of experience, a time to find out who you are and where you want to go in life. High school was about making friends and maybe even falling in love.

For Kristoff Bjorgman, it was none of those. For Kristoff Bjorgman, it was exactly the same as every other time in his life, lonely and full of hate.

The only thing he looked forward to everyday was seeing his classmate, Anna Fjord. She was a lively spirit, always upbeat and cheerful, welcoming to everyone she met. They never spoke, but she was enough to give him at least a little faith in humanity.

His best friend Sven was the only other thing that made his days bearable. The pair had been best friends from the moment Kristoff arrived in third grade, having just moved from the small village in Norway he was born in.

Sven was his only friend, and if he was to be honest with himself, the only person that could stand him for longer than 5 minutes.

Since he was young Kristoff had suffered from depression, beginning at the early age of 5, when he was forced to move to the states after his biological parents abandoned him. It was the beginning of a long string of abandonment that molded him into who he was at that point.

The family that adopted him at 14 loved him, of that he was certain. He held just as much love for the older couple, as well as the large family he had been welcomed into with open arms. However the fear he would be abandoned by them as well, and memories of being left behind hung over him, dousing any opportunities he had to show just how much they meant to him before they began to take shape.

In his short life of 19 years Sven was the only person to never abandon him no matter what happened.  
Making his way up to his seat in the back of the English class the blonde settled in, pulling out a notebook as well as a sketch pad, opening the pad and beginning to draw, oblivious to the fact he was 15 minutes early and alone when everyone else was still mingling in and around the cafeteria.

When Sven entered the room he sighed softly, shaking his head at the sight of his friend, bent over his sketch book, charcoal stick flying across the page.

Settling in his seat beside him the brunette didn't need to look to guess what his friend was drawing, it was always the same. Either his family, Sven himself, or Anna. Charcoal was his medium of choice for portraits of the young red haired woman, so seeing the stick in his hand he knew immediately it was another portrait of the woman. Looking over the blondes shoulder he was surprised to see the beginnings of a scene holding many different people, many leaning near each other as though whispering. Upon closer inspection he realized it was the beginning of their locker hallway at school, recognizing the design of the lockers in the background.

"What's that?" He asked softly, wincing when the blonde stiffened, looking up at him from under blonde bangs, brown eyes wide.

"Uhm just a small sketch project." He answered, closing the sketch book and hiding it in his bag as students began to trickle in. Pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer and paper towel he quickly cleaned his hands of the charcoal residue before looking back at the brunette.

"It's nothing major. Just a quick sketch I'll finish later."

Opening his mouth to respond Sven was cut off by their teacher entering. While the woman was kind, she didn't take well to not paying attention and talking over her.

Deciding to talk to his friend about it later he filed it away, unable to shake the image from his mind. He knew Kristoff had a photographic memory and could draw based on just a quick glance at someone, but surely he wouldn't draw something as painful as the other students in the hallways that were always gossiping about him just loud enough for him to hear.

When the door burst open he heard Kristoff chuckle softly, looking up to see none other than Anna standing awkwardly in the doorway, quickly shuffling to her seat at the front of the room, groaning when she was given a slip for detention, her small friend Olaf Snow patting her shoulder, trying to hide an amused grin himself.

During class the blonde was usually left alone, but once the bell for lunch rang out, it was like an unspoken rule that he was now free game. Many a time he had fallen when leaving class because someone had tripped him, sending him careening to the ground in a silent heap.

He made no move against his tormentors, much to the ire of his companion.

"Why don't you ever fight back?!" Sven hissed, slamming his tray down beside the blonde, flinging himself into the chair.

Shrugging the tall blonde pushed his food around, looking up at his friend with a glare.

"I don't want to hurt anyone okay? You know that. Now just drop it alright?"

"But why?! No one would mess with you anymore if you would just fight back!"

"Drop it Sven!" Slamming his fork down the blonde stood, throwing his food away before storming out of the cafeteria, heading for the large oak tree that the pair usually took their lunch beneath.

Unbeknownst to him Anna had overheard his outburst, witnessing him storm out. Waiting a while Anna stood, politely excusing herself from her friends before hurrying out the glass doors, scanning the grounds for any sign of the blonde. Seeing his bag at the base of the tree she hurried towards it, confused when she didn't spot him anywhere. Hearing a soft gasp above her she looked up, surprised to see Kristoff, high above her perched on a branch, looking down at her with wide eyes, sketch book in hand and charcoal smudged across his cheek.

"Hello Kristoff!" She called, waving up at him, a bright smile on her face.

"H-hi." He mumbled, unsure what was going on.

"How'd you get up there?" She asked, looking around for a low branch or some sort of hold.

"I climbed, how else do you think I got up here?" He commented dryly, chuckling as she tried to jump at the lowest branch, unable to reach it.

"But how?! It's so high!"

Tucking his book under his arm Kristoff climbed down, jumping down to stand beside Anna once he was able.

"It's not that hard, just grab the branch, and pull yourself up." He explained before realizing the woman was paying no attention to his words, too busy staring at his cheek.

"Wh-what? What is it?" He asked bringing a hand up to swipe at his face. Looking At his hand and finding charcoal he blushed. Digging in his bag he quickly found his sanitizer and a towel, wiping his cheek clean.

"Is it all gone?"

Taking the towel from the blonde she giggled, standing on her toes to reach his opposite cheek she rubbed at a spot, smiling when she was finished.

"There. Now it's all gone."

"Th-thanks." He stumbled, feeling himself blushing red. This was the woman he was always wishing he could talk to, but never having the courage to approach, and here she was talking to him.

Looking around he didn't see any of her friends, suddenly confused by her presence.

"What exactly are you doing out here? I don't see any of your friends around."

He watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before clasping her hands in front of her he held back a smile, thinking it was cute.

"Oh...I came out to find you."

"Find...me?" He echoed, brown eyes wide the blush that had died making it's way back onto his cheeks.

"Well yeah. You looked upset when you left, and...and I heard what you said. I-I wasn't trying to eavesdrop I swear! I'm so sorry! It's just you looked so upset and you're too cute to look so sad! Wait what?" Looking down at her hands she blushed red, small hands coming up to cover her face.

Chuckling softly, his own face red Kristoff rubbed his neck, smiling at the woman.

"Th-thanks...I think. I'm okay though. I just...had an argument with Sven."

Looking up at him Anna felt a blush forming on her face. She had watched him from afar for so long, they were almost always in the same classes, and had been since she had transferred to the school in the ninth grade. He was older than her by 2 years, but due to moving around so much he had been held back twice, allowing them to be in the same classes. He was an enigma to her. Someone she wanted to know, but was always too nervous to say anything.

"What...what were you drawing?" She asked softly, smiling up at the shocked blonde.

"Just...just something I remembered. Looking down at her he frowned, growing nervous. Was she just talking to him because she felt pity? Or did one of her friends put her up to it so they could find out something to hold over his head. Crossing his arms he leaned against the tree base, attempting to hide his growing nervousness.

"Why are you out here?"

"I told you why. You looked upset so I followed you."

"Why though? It makes absolutely no sense. We've never spoke, you have your group of high class friends, so...why follow me?" He inquired, his voice soft, as though he were dreading the answer.

Placing a small hand on his arm the woman smiled.

"It's simple. You look like you could use a friend." She answered, smile brightening at the blush that over took his face.

"I...but...won't your friends...I don't know...get upset?"

Frowning she looked up at the blonde, not understanding what he meant. Her friends were nice, they accepted people for who they were.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well you're...yknow...you. And they're...well off. And me...I'm nothing in comparison. I'm just some guy with a crappy personality."

"Well...I don't think you have a crappy personality." Anna commented, smiling up at the tall blonde.

One blonde eyebrow rose at her admission, lips quirking up in a half smile.

"How would you know whether or not I have a crappy personality?"

"I hear you talking to Sven sometimes, and you never fight back when people hurt you, even though you should. Sure you can be rude to them, but they're always rude first. And right now, you're not telling at me for coming to find you."

Opening his mouth to speak he quickly closed it, blushing pink. How was it this woman whom he'd never even spoken to knew him so well?

"What makes you think you know me so well?" He snapped, becoming highly uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

Now it was Anna's turn to blush, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she picked up as a child.

"I...watch you sometimes...in class and at lunch. You always look so forlorn and sad...I guess...I just wanted to try to cheer you up." She explained, her voice losing it's edge and volume as her words went on, ending near a whisper.

Turning to walk away she was surprised to feel a large but extremely gentle hand on her wrist, stopping her from leaving. Looking over her shoulder she saw Kristoff wearing what could only be described as a sheepish and sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." He mumbled, releasing her wrist quickly.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have just come out here like I did."

"No that's...that's not what I mean. I was rude when all you were trying to do was be kind."

Smiling she reached out to pat his shoulder.

"It's fine really. So...want to go back inside?"

Rubbing his neck sheepishly Kristoff shook his head.

"No I think I'm going to stay out here." Lowering himself to the ground he pulled out his sketch pad, surprised when he felt her sit down beside him, leaning over his shoulder to look at his book.

"Can I see?"

"No."

Expression falling the woman pulled away, sitting cross legged beside him, clearly hurt.

"Maybe one day, but just...not yet." He amended, hoping she'd understand.

His art was a delicate subject for him, and most of the time Sven didn't even see his pieces. If he did see them, they were meticulously chosen before he was given permission.

"Oh...okay..."

Catching a glimpse of the woman's expression he sighed, it was obvious she didn't understand. Digging in his bag he pulled out an older book, flipping to a water colour of Sven before passing it to her.

"It's not that great, but...I'm really meticulous about what pieces are seen, so please excuse my hesitance to show you."

Taking the book reverently the redhead smiled, softly running her fingers along the image.

"It looks amazing Kristoff! Do you take an art class?"

Shaking his head he shrugged, rubbing his neck.

"No. I don't show my pieces to people. They're not really done to be shown. I just do it to do it." Looking over at the book he sighed softly.

"It's the only thing I'm good at." He mumbled, dragging his eyes away from the sweet expression on her face.

He couldn't do this. She was from a completely different world. Friends at school was one thing, but anything more was impossible.

Looking up with bright bleu eyes she held the book to her chest reverently. "Can I...would it be alright to look at a few more?"

Brown eyes widening he swallowed thickly, unsure if it was wise, but he nodded slowly anyway.

"S-sure...I mean...if you really want to. Go ahead."

Releasing a happy noise she sat the book in her lap, gently turning the pages, gasping when she came to one of herself.

"Kristoff..."

Looking over he winced, eyes widening in terror. She was never supposed to see any of the pieces he had done of her, ever. It made him seem like some sort of stalker. The way she said his name, a soft gasping whisper terrified him the most.

"A-Anna I'm sorry. You...you weren't supposed to see that. I'm so sorry. I-oh god. I'm so sor-"

"Kristoff wait! Stop talking for a moment and let me speak!"

Nodding he curled his shoulders in, a subconscious gesture to make himself seem smaller.

"It's wonderful. How did you do it?" She whispered, astounded bleu eyes meeting worried brown.

"I...I have a photographic memory. We were sitting in math one day and you just looked so...happy that I...I felt like I needed to draw it. I'm sorry it's weird."

"Nono! It's amazing! You're so talented! You need to do something with it! Like...ohoh! You could enter them in contests!"

Laughing softly he shook his head, taking the book back and stowing it away in his bag once more.

"No way. They're no where near good enough for that."

Grabbing his arm she shook it, holding back a laugh when it barely moved him.

"But it is good enough! It looks so good! But...I understand. You have to be comfortable enough to show them off. Thank you, by the way."

Looking towards the building when the bell rang she pouted, blowing a puff of air up at her bangs in irritation. Allowing the blonde to help her up once he stood himself she smiled, beginning to walk away. Turning back she jogged over raising up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek, giggling at the blush that took over his face.

"Thanks again. I'll see you in class!"

Watching her run off Kristoff lifted a hand to his cheek, confused and elated by the turn of events.

Maybe things were headed in a better direction possibly. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he jogged to the building, catching up with an apologetic Sven before making their way to their next class.


	2. Class Trip

**Notes:** Kristoff is using the English riding technique when he teaches Anna to ride a horse. Inspired by a prompt on imagineyourotp

* * *

Since the beginning of their friendship in the fall Kristoff found the deeper he knew Anna, the deeper he fell in love.

Her friends had, for the most part, accepted both he and Sven into their circle of friends, the only person that had a problem originally was her friend Eugene, but he gradually warmed up enough that they grudgingly held a mutual respect for one another. Her friend Rapunzel had instantly taken a shine to him, much to his confusion, while her other friends, Merida and Hiccup, had accepted him, wearily at the start, but had come to be people he actually considered friends.

When their senior class trip was announced Anna had instantly perked up, looking to him expectantly. She was excited, that much was obvious, and by the end of the period was already making plans for what they could do for lunch and all the things they could find in the city and the train ride over.

He didn't want to admit to her he wouldn't be able to afford to go. He didn't want to admit he had recently been forced to quit his job so he could focus on school and making sure he could pass all of his classes. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her and let her down, so he smiled and agreed.

He was surprised when he came home and his mother met him at the door with a warm smile and an envelope with his name on it.

"Sven called us and told us about the class trip, and how excited your Anna was to have you go. He knew you wouldn't ask for money, so you don't have to." Handing him the envelope Bulda smiled, eyes warm and loving.

Taking the envelope he opened it, looking back at his mom with wide brown eyes.

"Mom? What…what's this?" Inside the envelope was money, not just a couple bills, but full.

"We've been saving this since you came to us. You never told us about class trips, nor asked for money, so it accumulated over 5 years. It's yours Kristoff, and I expect you to go on this trip and enjoy time with your friends. It's your last year of high school, and the first time you've ever expressed an interest in having friends other than Sven."

Looking down at the envelope and back to his mother he hugged her tight, feeling tears in his eyes. This family that had taken him in when he had no one and nothing, was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened in his short life. He was almost certain the woman he came to look at as his mother was an angel in disguise, sent to him when he needed her the most. He had been accepted by an entire family, and never once did he feel adopted.

"Thank you mom." He whispered, feeling a few tears falling down his cheeks, pooling in the crook of his mothers neck.

The following day he was excited to tell Anna he was able to go, still not divulging the fact he didn't have a job anymore. At Sven's knowing smile he punched the brunette in the shoulder much to Anna's confusion.

"If you ever do that again I'll beat the crap out of you."

"You're welcome." Sven laughed, slinging an arm around the blondes broad shoulders.

The day of the trip came, and their source of transportation was a train with seats of four. Being a five person group Kristoff volunteered to sit in a different section so his friends could sit together but, much to his embarrassment, Eugene had simply shoved him into the seat beside Sven and pushed Anna down onto his lap, telling him to hold on to her before taking his own seat beside a laughing Rapunzel.

Laughing off his blush he gingerly held onto the young woman's waist, not sure where he was actually supposed to place his hands. Smiling warmly at him Anna gently took his hands off her waist, allowing herself to readjust so she was against his chest, head on his shoulder, before placing his arms back around her.

Their commute was peaceful, most of it was spent discussing plans and where to go for lunch and where to meet up, as they all decided to split up at first, and before they realized it, their stop had come.

Splitting up into two groups, Rapunzel and Eugene, and Kristoff, Sven and Anna, they agreed on a time to meet and set out in different directions.

"What do you want to do Kristoff?" Anna inquired, looking around with wide eyes. Shrugging the blonde looked around, catching his friends eye.

Sven shrugged, looking around as well, as he shoved his hands into his pocket, sending the blonde a sly grin.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys before lunch, I'm gonna head over this way."

Brown eyes widened sending him a frantic expression over Anna's head, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Why don't we all go?" Anna suggested innocently, looking up at the taller male.

"No you go do your own thing. I'll catch up with you in a couple hours I promise. I'm gonna go look at shops for bike accessories and junk. You'll be bored to tears."

Kristoff sighed heavily, knowing his friend was being completely honest, he needed some parts for his bike for the upcoming race. And if he were being honest, it would be nice to spend some time with just Anna outside of watching movies at her house with her sister and her boyfriend.

"Oh…alright then." Crestfallen Anna agreed, turning to go a different direction.

Slinging an arm around her shoulders Sven grinned, tugging her close.

"Hey if I can get my bike up and properly running before the race next weekend, I'll make sure to have Kristoff bring you so you can see the fruits of my labor and lonely shopping."

Smile growing across pink lips the woman nodded, happily placated.

"Alright!"

Going their separate ways Anna hummed happily, flitting from store to store, constantly asking Kristoff what he wanted to do, to which his answer was always the same, "Whatever you want is fine."

Walking passed a store she caught sight of a beautiful set of oil paints, the box they were in a cherry coloured wood, delicate ornate gold designs crawling up the sides and framing the lid. Glancing over at Kristoff she smiled. His birthday was coming up and he had recently expressed an interest in getting new paints in passing.

"Hey I'll be right back. I saw something I want to pick up in the store over there." Pointing at the jewelry store beside the art store she grinned when Kristoff shrugged.

"Alright. I'll be right around here." Nodding she made her way into the jewelry store, purchasing a small set of snowflake earrings to give to her sister, before checking he wasn't there and slipping into the art store to quickly pick up the paint set and new brushes. Quickly hiding it in one of her larger bags she exited, looking around for him. Scanning the crowd she didn't find him, and slowly panic began to creep up her spine when she realized she was completely alone.

"Kristoff?" She called, wide bleu eyes scanning the crowd once again, frantically trying to find her companion. Close to the point of panic she suddenly heard his laugh, following the sound around the side of the building, eyes widening when she saw him.

His back was to her, sitting astride a large chestnut mare, trotting around the large pen set up. Observing him she couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked riding the beautiful mare.

"Kristoff?" She called, waving when he turned his head, grinning when he saw her. Leading the horse to the edge of the pen, he smiled down at her, patting the mares neck.

"Hey, did you find what you wanted?"

Holding up the small bag from the jewelry shop she grinned, nodding excitedly.

"I found earrings for Elsa! What are you doing over here?"

"Ah…well…I got kind of bored waiting for you, not that you were taking too long or anything!" He exclaimed flushing in embarrassment.

Laughing Anna lifted a hand, hesitantly reaching out to the horse.

"She doesn't bite I promise."

The horse neighed and she cringed in fear, drawing back her hand, shaking her head.

"You don't know that!"

Chuckling the blonde slid off the mare, taking Anna's hand in his own, placing it gently on the horses muzzle.

"I promise you she doesn't bite."

"H-how do you know?" Anna asked, eyes wide when he removed his hand, slowly calming when the mare butted against her hand, asking for more attention.

"Because I raised Penny since she was a foul before she came here."

Looking up sharply she blinked, eyes wide.

"What? You raised her?! I didn't know you liked horses!" She exclaimed, spooking the horse.

Grabbing the reins he reached out, speaking softly to the mare, stroking her muzzle.

"You can't be loud like that. Penny spooks easily. I live on the horse ranch my parents own. Penny here is about 2 years old. We found her half dead in an abandoned farm house and I nursed her back to health. Once she was old enough I sold her to Oaken so she could come here."

Bleu eyes wide she reached out to the animal, gently stroking her muzzle once again.

"I didn't know you liked horses, let alone raised them." She commented, smiling over at the blonde.

Grinning he shrugged, patting Penny's back.

"I've always loved horses. I'll be right back."

Climbing back up onto her back he tugged on thd reins, starting her into a trot. Dismounting back at the gates he spoke to an incredibly tall red haired man before jogging back to Anna's side, smiling.

"Where to now?"

Looking at her phone the woman yelped.

"We were supposed to meet everyone twenty minutes ago!"

Laughing he took her hand, leading her down an ally, taking turns here and there, altogether confusing the redhead before coming out in front of other shops. Looking around Anna was confused where they were until Rapunzel's familiar voice rang out.

"There you are! Where were you? We were supposed to meet almost thirty minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry, it was definitely my fault." Kristoff apologized, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"What were you doing?" Sven asked shooting the blonde a grin, adjusting his bag.

"I got distracted by horses." He mumbled, looking down at the sidewalk. Scuffing his bit against the ground awkwardly he flushed at the confused looks they were giving him.

"Horses?" Rapunzel echoed, green eyes studying the pair before her.

"Yeah. Oaken has a pen set up over on an empty lot and he had Penny there so while Anna was in a shop looking for a gift for Elsa I went and visited her."

"Penny's here?" Sven echoed, instantly paying attention.

"Who's Penny?" Eugene inquired, glancing between the two males in confusion.

"A horse Kristoff saved and nursed back to health!" Anna supplied, beginning to lead the way to the restaurant they had chosen, effectively ending the conversation.

Once seated and orders given Rapunzel struck up the conversation once more.

"Okay so, horses?"

"Yeah. I live on a horse farm, my parents board horses for people around the area. Penny was a girl Sven and I found about a year and a half ago, she was only about six months old, and malnourished with spots where flies had eaten away to the point of visible muscle. We took her home and nursed her back to health. Then about six months ago Oaken came to our ranch looking for another horse for his school, so I sold him Penny. My family has been breeding and selling him horses for over 20 years, and he cares for them like we would."

"You ride horses?" Eugene asked, suddenly interested. He had his own horse Maximus boarded at the ranch in the city, and it was rare to find riders in their school, Merida and Hiccup being the only ones.

"Yeah. I have a beautiful dun coloured Fjord name Trine. She's three now, I've raised her since birth."

"How did you get a Fjord?!" The brunette asked clearly intrigued.

"My family bought her for me for my sixteenth birthday. Mom said she wanted to get me my own horse, and…when I lived in Norway I had a Fjord, so she talked to pretty much all of my family and they pitched in to buy her for me." He explained, shrugging his broad shoulders. It was odd for him to actually have someone to talk to about horses, it was a nice change. Unexpected, especially Eugene of all people, but nice.

After lunch it was suggested they go back to Oaken's to spend some time with the horses.

Claiming Penny once again Kristoff looked over at Anna, noticing her sitting on a bench under the awning.

"Anna would you like to ride her?" He called, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. After weighing her options the woman stood and hesitantly made her way to his side, looking up at Penny's warm brown eyes.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Holding out a hand to assist her up onto the saddle he frowned at her hesitance.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She answered without hesitance, blushing at her own exuberance before taking his hand.

Smiling he assisted her into the saddle, handing her the reins before adjusting her feet in the stirrups.

"Make sure you keep your heels pointing down, and don't sit too forward." Fixing her posture he smiled, falling into something he was confident in.

"Your shoulder, hip, and heel should all be aligned. It'll help you keep your balance."

Anna smiled warmly as he spoke, noticing that for the first time since they had first interacted under the tree at school he was completely relaxed and sure of his every move. The confidence he had with horses and riding was astounding to her, it was almost as though he were a different person.

"Are you even listening Anna?"

Flushing she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry I got distracted. Please continue."

Chuckling he rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"To make her move forward squeeze with your calves. Not too hard, but enough to get her moving. Now, if you want her to stop, sit deeper in the saddle and say whoa. She was taught to obey the saddle, not so much by use of the reins. If you want to go left pull the reins gently to the left, and press in with that leg. Same for the right."

"What if I forget to press in with my leg?"

"Well then, you won't turn. She'll just turn her head in that direction." He explained with a soft laugh, moving to grab the lead.

"You ready?"

"I…I think so yeah." Squeezing her thighs she gave a happy giggle when Penny began to walk, holding tight to the reins unsure of what she was doing exactly.

Remembering his instructions she pulled the reins left, pressing in with her leg when they came to the curve of the ring, letting loose a happy squeak when the horse obeyed.

"I'm really doing this! Kristoff I'm really riding a horse!"

Giving a booming laugh he smiled, glad she was enjoying herself. Continuing to hold the lead for a few more rounds he discreetly let go, continuing to walk beside her so as to not panic the redhead. At the end of their last round he smiled broadly.

"You did it Anna! By yourself!"

Bleu eyes became impossibly wide, pinning him with a panicked expression.

"What?!" She shrieked in terror, spooking Penny who reared up, sending a terrified Anna crashing into Kristoff's open arms.

"Anna are you alright?!" Rapunzel, who had scene what happened, cried, running forward.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." Looking up at Kristoff she smiled.

"It was like a crazy trust exercise!"

Noticing his worried expression she frowned, turning herself to face him.

"Kristoff?"

Touching his cheek seemed to draw him out of whatever trance he had been in and she gasped when he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close.

"I was so scared." He whispered, burying his face in her shoulder.

Unable to speak she simply wrapped her own arms around him, looking up at their friends that had gathered round them.

"What happened?" Sven questioned, eyes wide as he observed the pair.

"The horse reared up and Anna was thrown from it. Nothing happened because Kristoff caught her, but I think it spooked him." Rapunzel explained, confused by the sudden concern that washed across the brunettes face.

"Kristoff?" He called softly, touching the blondes shoulder hesitantly.

"I'm fine Sven." He answered, voice muffled by the cloth of her shirt. "Just…give me a moment."

Anna could feel him still shaking and reached up to run her fingers through the ends of his hair, other hand running up and down his back I'm soothing circles.

"I'm alright, no bumps bruises or anything." She whispered, smiling when she felt his shallow laughter vibrate through his chest. Pulling away from her he flushed, apologizing quickly as he scrambled to stand, helping her up as well.

"Hey guys I think we should get back to the train and meet up with everyone." Eugene mumbled awkwardly, not sure how to feel with the display he'd just witnessed. Anna was like his younger sister, Kristoff he wasn't his favourite person, but as much as he hated to admit it, they would make a good couple. It was obvious to everyone but the pair there was attraction between them, but they all agreed not to interfere.

Nodding Kristoff took Penny's lead, walking her back to her pen before grabbing Anna's bags and turning back to them, his words mumbled, still obviously spooked by the accident.

"Shall we?"

Nodding Anna skipped over to him, smiling wide.

"I can take those yknow."

"I know." He countered, giving her his normal crooked grin.

Rolling her eyes she shrugged, walking beside him.

Getting everything situated on the train took longer than expected, and by the time they were done they were crammed into their seats from all the bags they had accumulated. Halfway through the commute Sven chuckled and nudged Rapunzel, nodding to the pair on his right.

Anna was curled up in Kristoff's lap, as she was on the way, her head tucked under his chin, and both sound asleep. Laughing the brunette woman fished around in her purse for her phone, quickly taking a series of pictures. Sending a few to Elsa she quickly tucked her phone away when the blonde began to stir

Brown eyes opened slowly, looking around blearily.

"How much further?" He whispered, looking over at his friends.

"Only about 10 minutes."

Yawning he nodded, trying not to fall back asleep as they pulled in to the station.

Nudging the woman in his arms he laughed at her cross eyed yawn before she stood, stretching.

"You're a good pillow." She commented, beginning to gather her own packages.

"Glad you think so." He answered dryly, giving her a blank expression forcing back the blush he could feel making it's way to the surface. He tried not to blush at her comments anymore, he knew they were harmless, nothing more than being friendly. But it was still hard sometimes, like now when his mind was still half asleep.

Following behind his friends he yawned, tripping as he exited the train.

"You are not very graceful half asleep are you?" Anna commented, looking down at him.

"I'm not graceful anyway what are you talking about?" He answered with a laugh, picking himself up off the ground, flushing with embarrassment. He wasn't very graceful, but she didn't seem to mind much, simply laughing at his comment.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked when they approached the parking lot.

Opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by the sound of her sisters voice, turning to find her waiting by her car.

"Guess that's a no."

Laughing she nodded, turning away from the blonde woman to look up at her companion.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ah no…my family is coming tomorrow for my birthday, so I'll be there all day."

"Oh…well come over Sunday then! No getting out of it!" She cried, poking a finger in his chest to emphasize her point.

Laughing he nodded, drawing her to his chest in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you Sunday."

Letting her go he made his way to his truck, smiling like an idiot.

Things had definitely gotten better since he and Anna had become friends, and he was excited to know what the future held.


	3. The Race

**Summary:** The second part to 'Class Trip' Kristoff keeps his*really Sven's* promise to Anna and takes her to see Sven's motocross race.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing**: Kristanna

**Notes:** technically the third piece in my AU high school verse, but it's just the second chapter of my previous one.I know absolutely nothing about motocross, so my best friend*who was helping me through this* suggested I just skip over as much as I could.  
Sorry it's like beyond short, I just wasn't comfortable with this chapter.  
But yay Elsa made an appearance!  
And human!Sitron! Sorry, I just couldn't resist throwing him in there ^^; As we have established I cannot write summaries. Nope. Can't do it. **As for the Nony that keeps asking*politely I might add* about pairings, sweetie this is a Kristanna. Side pairings mentioned are Flynnunzle, Jelsa, and kinda sorta Sven/Sitron, but none of them are very important. They're just kinda...there. This series focuses on Kristoff and Anna as they go through their life together. I can't always guarantee the other characters will make appearances in every chapter, as you see with this one, and the few coming up, but I'm trying to incorporate their friends. **

* * *

Saturday came swiftly, and Anna rose with sun jumping around excitedly. Taking a leisurely hot shower she quickly dressed before running down stairs, and in her rush she took to sliding down the banister to get down the stairs faster. Dancing into the kitchen she flushed when Elsa looked up from her book, eyes wide.

"You're up early. And...dressed." Looking over her sisters outfit a blonde eyebrow rose. Her hair was done in it's usual style, topped with a crocheted magenta beanie, and her clothes consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, magenta Levi Dahlia's folded down, a light green blouse with embroidered flowers at the bottom, and a black and white flannel jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows completed her outfit. It was an unusual outfit for the petite redhead, and the fact that the plaid jacket was far too long made Elsa grin.

"Kristoff leave his jacket again?"

Nodding absently the redhead dug in the fridge, letting out a triumphant cry when she found the orange juice, pulling out some bacon and eggs as well.

Realizing what she was doing Elsa laughed and stood, bumping her out of the way with her hip.

"You don't cook on the stove remember? You do the baking."

Giggling the redhead nodded, taking her place at the breakfast bar, watching her sister cook. If there was one thing she wished she could do, it was cooking. But she was dreadful at it. Give her a confections recipe and she could whip it out in no time flat and it would be delicious, but she could not cook no matter how hard she tried.

"-going today?"

Blinking she shook her head, realizing her sister had been speaking the entire time she was lost in thought.

"Wait what?"

"I asked where you're going dressed like that."

Looking down at her outfit she grinned, placing her elbows on the table, chin cradled in her palms.

"Sven made Kristoff promise to take me to his motocross race today. And since it's still only march it's still a bit chilly out so I dressed for the occasion."

"I didn't even know you owned black jeans." Elsa commented, turning away from the stove to watch her sister, the redhead giving a grin before shrugging.

"I didn't either! They were hanging up all the way in the back of my closet so I figured why not!"

Rolling her eyes the blonde plated the food, stealing a piece of the meat from Anna's plate when she sat back down beside her, book in hand.

"Have fun today. But please be careful."

"I will!" Anna exclaimed with her mouth full. At her sisters unimpressed expression she hurriedly swallowed her food, grinning sheepishly.

"I will don't worry. Kristoff will be there."

Gerda, a woman the sisters had known since birth, entered the kitchen, tapping Anna on the shoulder softly.

"Kristoff is here for you."

Thanking the woman she stood grabbing her purse before running toward the door, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder.  
Seeing Kristoff she grinned and hugged him, laughing when he tickled her side briefly.

"Is that my jacket?"

Nodding she stuck her tongue out and giggled, pulling it closer around her.

"You're not getting it back ether. You left it here fair and square."

Rolling his eyes Kristoff huffed before gently herding her toward the truck, reminding her if they didn't leave soon they wouldn't get to talk to Sven before the race.  
The ride to the track was filled with chatter, mostly from Anna as usual, with a few comments here and there thrown in by Kristoff, the blonde too busy enjoying her company to really care about talking back. Anna was mostly just informing him what had gone on in classes the previous week, as he had been out sick for the majority of it after being sent home Monday with a high fever and chills.

"I still can't believe you wanted to go even after you've been sick." Anna commented, looking up at him with bright happy eyes. She was worried he would cancel, and would have understood the need to. But she missed his presence and had nearly shrieked in excitement when he had called the night before to make sure she still wanted to go.

"Well I'm feeling better, but mostly I made you a promise and I'm a man of my word."

Laughing Anna caught sight of the track out the window, eyes widening at how large everything was. She of course had heard of motocross racing before, but until Sven she had never met anyone that raced in it, and everything was so new.

"I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself, but please don't wander off. I've gotten lost many a time at these races over the years." Kristoff spoke, slicing through the awed silence that had filled the cab. Looking over her shoulder Anna smiled and nodded, feeling a sense of giddiness wash over her at his concern.

Stepping out of the truck bleu eyes looked around widening at all the people present.

"Is it always like this?"

"Nah. Most times it's more crowded. But this isn't a major race, it's just kind of a side one." Kristoff explained, glancing down at their hands when Anna took his. Maybe there was a chance for them? Was it possible she felt the things he was beginning to feel as well? When she tugged his hand to get him to follow he shook his head sadly to rid him of those thoughts. They were dangerous. She saw him as a friend and nothing more. Quickly falling into step beside her he looked around for any sign of their friend, tugging gently on the hand in his when he spotted him.

"Hey Sven is over here, come on."

Nodding Anna followed beside him grinning when they approached Sven from behind. Seeing he was deep in conversation with clearly another racer they hung back, not wanting to disrupt. When the man, a young man about Sven's height with white blonde hair and a black chunk down the middle of his bangs paired with warm dark eyes, gestures to them Sven turned smiling wide when he saw them.

"You made it!"

Frowning Kristoff released Anna's hand, immediately missing the warmth. Glancing over at the blonde behind Sven he fixed his gaze on the brunette before him.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well I mean you've been sick all week, so I wasn't actually sure if you would make it." The brunette explained with a laugh, stepping forward.

"I made a promise to Anna, and I never break my promises."

Chuckling Sven nodded, reaching behind him to grab the male he had been talking to, pulling him forward.

"This is Sitron, he's a racer from Southern Isles high."

"You're Hans friend." Anna spat, glaring at the blonde angrily. She remembered the blonde hanging around Hans every time she visited the mans apartment. He didn't seem rude, but he never stood up to Hans no matter what the other man did or said.

"Well I was Hans friend. You're Anna right? Hans ex?" Sitron asked, smiling brightly at the small redhead.

"Was his friend?" She pressed, now officially curious.

"Anna don't press things like that." Kristoff hissed, glancing over at the blonde worried he would be upset.

Laughing Sitron shook his head, waving a hand dismissively.

"No it's fine." Looking over at the redhead he shrugged rubbing his neck.

"I got tired of the way he treated everyone. Seeing how he treated you was kind of the last straw actually. I knew he was a dick, but I never realized it was really that bad. It just really...felt bad seeing him treat you like that, so I took a step back and reexamined how he treated everyone. It wasn't worth staying after that."

Fighting to not glare at the other blonde Kristoff crossed his arms, jealousy pooling in his gut at the way this stranger was looking at Anna. Shoving the feelings back he fought the urge to shake his head to rid himself of those dangerous thoughts. He couldn't think like that. If this stranger had an interest in Anna, so be it. If she in some time developed feelings for him or anyone else, he knew he needed to stand beside her and be happy for her. Feeling a hand clap his shoulder he blinked, turning brown eyes to meet a darker pair, Sven grinning wide.

"You realize if looks could kill he'd be already dead right?" He whispered, grin widening at the flush that overtook his friends scowling face. Laughing heartily he turned just in time to receive a hug and good luck from Anna before looking back at Kristoff and with a grin mumbled 'he's gay by the way' before jogging off to catch up with Sitron.

Taking their places at the sidelines Anna frowned, looking up at Kristoff.

"Why did Sven tell you about Sitron?"

Glancing down at the redhead he shrugged, dragging his eyes back to the track as the race began.

"I didn't like how he looked at you. It made me a bit nervous."

Feeling a weight against his side he looked down to find Anna leaning against him, a warm smile on her lips. Hesitantly he extracted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, allowing himself to be this close to her outside of watching a movie on her couch.

Occasionally throughout the race he would glance down at her and smile at the expression on her face. She was clearly thrilled, a wide smile on her face, her bleu eyes impossibly wide cheering loudly for Sven. When he wrecked Kristoff laughed when he had to hold Anna to keep her from jumping the boundary to get to the brunette. Sven was fine, up and walking immediately, but it didn't stop her worries.

When she found him after the race the blonde laughed when she tackled him to the ground checking for injuries. For such a tiny woman, she was a whirlwind that could knock a man off his feet. After she was certain he was fine she stood, demanding he come with them to get a late lunch pouting when he explained he already had plans with Sitron and a few other racers. She was bummed, but entirely understood and nodded, giving him a wide smile and a hug before he walked off. Looking up at Kristoff she nudged him, giggling softly at his confused expression.

"Hey are you busy after this?"

"No why?"

Grinning she took his hand leading him back to the truck.

"Good. You're spending the rest of it with me and Elsa."

Laughing he nodded happy to spend the rest of the day with the sisters. The more time he spent with them, the more fond he grew of them both. Elsa was the only person apart from Sven who knew about his growing feelings for Anna, having guessed and confronted him on it a month ago. She promised not to interfere, and for that he was forever grateful. He wasn't good for Anna to be in a relationship with. She deserved someone who could afford to take her on dates to nice places, someone who could actually afford to treat her the way she deserved. She deserved so much more than what he could give her.

Spending the rest of the day with the sisters was enjoyable, even if he had to sit through Mean Girls, the first time he had ever seen the movie, and he was positive it would be the last. At the nights end he quietly left so as to not wake the slumbering Anna, telling Elsa to relay a message to her in the morning for him. Bidding her goodnight he slipped out, happy with the day and looking forward to seeing Anna the next morning in class.


	4. Passing Notes

**Summary**: A simple conversation through notes during class ends in an awkward sort-of-confession of his growing feelings for Anna.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing**: Kristanna

**Notes:** Fourth piece in my AU high school verse! Italics are used for their notes. I became super awkward writing this piece, and I think it really shows. I'm so sorry for the awkward exchange during the brief shopping scene. As we have established I cannot write summaries. Nope. Can't do it. Inspired by a prompt on imagineyourotp **Nony: there is no Mericcup. It was not ever mentioned. I'm sorry if you were reading this under the assumption there would be. The reason they're not in it very much is they're a grade below, being juniors, while every one else are seniors. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it was never in my plans. That being said, this is as I've stated before, predominantly Kristanna, no other pairing is as important to this fic as that one, so they won't be explored. **

* * *

Sitting at his desk Kristoff tried to hide a yawn behind his palm, staring blankly at the board before him. The teacher was droning on and on about conjugation and why the class as a whole couldn't seem to grasp it even though they'd been at it for almost an entire school year.

Foreign language was just an elective, a way to get the final credit he needed without having to embarrass himself and perform in the school plays. And to be frank, he was beyond extremely bored.

He took Norwegian, hoping it would be an easy class. He wasn't expecting it to just be a basic beginners class and be bored out of his skull.

Living in Norway until he was nearly 4, he didn't know a lick of English when he came to live in the states, and it put him behind children his own age.

The small part of his family that took him in at the start made certain he knew the basics of English, before putting him in the foster care system and sending him away.

Having never let himself forget his mother tongue, Kristoff found himself nearly dozing off in the middle of class, jerking in surprise when a small ball hit his arm. Looking down he was surprised to discover a ball of paper. Opening it he chuckled softly, recognizing the slightly cramped yet flowing writing as Anna's.

_'You seem bored'__  
_

Rolling his eyes he smiled softly, quickly writing a response and crumbling the paper. Gently tossing it to the girl beside him he held back a chuckle when it hit her nose.

_'You know me so well.'__  
_

The exchange continued back and forth for a brief period before the note Kristoff has always dreaded came to be.

_'Hey do you like anyone?'__  
_

Staring in horror at the words he blanched, giving a furtive glance to the woman beside him. Seeing her looking innocently straight ahead he looked down at paper once more, beyond nervous to answer. He knew he could lie and say no, but something about lying to Anna didn't sit right with him, it felt like a sacrilege to lie to the slightly naive woman. Fighting back a blush he answered, sliding the note under her arm this time.

_'Yeah but it'll never happen why?'__  
_

Feeling her small hand touch his arm he looked down and saw her response was short, and had slid another piece of paper under his arm.

_'Why?'__  
_

Sighing softly he shrugged, unsure how to explain it exactly. Glancing over at her he smiled sadly.

_'Because she's from a completely different world than me. She's too good for me in so many ways.'__  
_

Patting the hand still on his arm he slid the paper towards her, a small smile on his face.

Casting a quick glance at her his smile turned sad.

She was perfect. Always cheerful and friendly, she never had a bad word to say about any one. She was naively confident everyone had a good side to them, and though he knew it was a terrible way to believe, he couldn't bring himself to ruin it for her. She was from a completely different world, when he would visit her at the Fjord estates he often felt like he fit in more with the servants than the actual family residing there.

Her elbow nudging him woke him from his thoughts, her note halfway under his arm.

_'What are they like?'__  
_

Chancing a quick glance at her he flushed when their eyes met, hers sad and almost pitying. She never pitied him, even when she found out his only friend was Sven.

_'She's amazing. Always cheerful and kind, with the best outlook on life. She has red brown hair, and the most beautiful bleu eyes with a smattering of freckles splashed across her face and shoulders. She's small, but it never bothers her. She's always up for trying new things, and never backs down from a challenge. She's by far one of the bravest and most amazing people I've ever met.'__  
_

Hesitating once finished he slid it over to her, refusing the urge to look at her while she read it. Turning his eyes to the front he watched the frustrated man as he once again attempted to explain how to conjugate the past participle of verbs.

He was surprised to feel a small hand slip into his and squeeze gently. Looking down he noticed she had slid the paper under his arm before grabbing his hand.

_'Why don't you tell her?'__  
_

Holding back a bitter chuckle he ran his left hand through his hair, frustrated he had to go this deep into his feelings.

He liked her, he was almost positive he was completely falling for her.

The only bad thing he could find about her was there were certain lines she always liked to cross to push him to his limit before he broke and admitted everything to her. And it worked every single time.

_'Because I'm pretty sure she doesn't look at me like that. I told you, from different worlds. She's well off, and I'm...well me. And I don't want anyone to think I'm only interested in her because she has money. It's the farthest thing from the truth.'_

Sliding it back he groaned softly, angry at himself. He hadn't intended to tell her everything like that, but there was something about her that made it so easy to talk to her and tell her everything he was feeling and fearing.

_'Who cares about everyone else. If she cares about you at all she won't think that and that's all that matters.'__  
_

Reading it twice he sighed before pushing it away, back towards her.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. It was like everything inside of him was stopping him from saying it. She deserved better than him, and his biggest fear was that she would pity date him.

Feeling the paper sliding back under his arm he frowned. He didn't answer, so was she upset now?

_'For what it's worth, I like you too.'__  
_

Brown eyes widened in surprise, looking from the note to the woman beside him in shock.

He couldn't believe what he was reading. She actually reciprocated his feelings? He knew she didn't care about status or monetary value of anything, but to know she might actually see him as more than just a charity case gave him more hope than he had felt in a long time.

Writing notes didn't seem satisfying enough now that he knew there was a possibility of her returning the growing feelings, so he simply shoved it in the pocket of his notebook so no one could find it. Knowing he would have to wait until class was over to actually talk to her he gave a shy smile squeezing her hand before turning his attention back to the front as their homework was assigned.

When class was over he sighed in relief, knowing school was finished for the day and they could actually talk. Glancing over at her he was surprised to see she was already ready to leave, eyeing him in anticipation.

Flushing he shoved his last book in his bag before standing, rubbing the back of his neck.

Following her out of the classroom he blushed when she took his hand, lacing their fingers. Stopping by their lockers to drop off their books he spoke briefly to Sven, the brunette laughing when she jumped on his back like she always did, a habit she started when she realized it was hard to keep up with him.

Approaching his old truck he let her down rolling his eyes when she scrambled quickly up into the cab.

His truck was a black and white 1952 Chevrolet 3100, he and his dad had fixed it up and it was given to him for his 16 birthday. She was sturdy, and the best vehicle he'd ever driven.

At first he was afraid Anna would look at it and be ashamed to go any where near it because of it's age, but to his surprise she took one look at it and shrieked, beginning to examine it, asking question after question about how it ran, what engine it had, if it was all original and he very quickly learned she was a fan of classic cars and trucks.

"Where are we going?" He asked softly, looking over at her nervously.

"We always go to my house, why not yours this time?"

Flushing red he turned his attention to the steering wheel, humiliation burning at his ears.

"Kristoff?"

"My...my apartment...isn't the best." He mumbled trying not to meet her eyes. It was small and cramped and not in the best part of town, though certainly not in the worst.

"So? Kristoff you know it doesn't bother me. You know I could care less whether or not you live in a mansion or a studio apartment. Unless you're homeless! Please tell me you're not homeless!" She exclaimed bursting into panic, spouting this and that about how she would still care about him if he was but she couldn't allow him to stay that way.

"Hey hey relax. I'm not homeless I swear. You know my parents would never allow that. I have a small apartment on the west side of the city. It's just...not the best looking."

Taking his hand she smiled, pressing it to her cheek.

"You know I don't care. That's not why I'm friends with you. I'm your friend because of your personality. So stop worrying over everything like that."

Smiling he nodded leaning over to hug her close, adding one more reason he was sure he loved her to his ever growing mental list.

"You are something else."

Giggling she sat back in her seat, strapping in.

"I take that as a compliment!"

Laughing he nodded, starting on the route to his small apartment. He was beyond nervous, there was no one but him at his apartment, it wasn't like being at the Fjord manor with Elsa and Jack, where if he felt awkward or didn't have anything to say the space was filled predominantly by Jack, as Elsa was similar to himself in that aspect.

It would just be himself and Anna trying to hold conversation for however long she wanted to stay. Glancing between Anna and the road he frowned.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh uhm...whatever you want to make? I'm not that picky."

"I'll have to stop at the store to pick up some ingredients. Do you want to go in or stay in the car?"

After a bit of thought she glanced over smiling wide.

"I'll go in with you!"

Chuckling he nodded, moving around the truck to open her door, a habit his mother taught him that never failed to make Anna smile.

"Okay. What do you want?"

Shyly taking his hand she shrugged, looking around with wide eyes.

"Chocolate cake!"

Rolling his eyes the blonde handed her a hand held basket, leading her around the store, picking up different things and placing them in the basket. Paying for everything he quickly finished the rest of the trip home, breathing in deeply before taking her inside.

"This is it. This is my home."

After giving her a quick tour he left her on the couch as he headed into the kitchen to put everything away and start on her cake.

Glancing around her eyes landed on a picture of what was obviously a very young Kristoff, grinning at the camera, arm slung around another boy, both covered in mud. Another was once again Kristoff, this time as a teenager, in full hockey gear on ice, standing with a grinning Sven. Many of the frames boasted photos of Kristoff and who she now realized was Sven, as they grew up together, sometimes other children were in the photos, but Sven was in almost every one of them. She now understood the significance of their friendship after witnessing them growing up via photos.

"The ovens heating up for your cake." Kristoff commented, coming up behind her.

"I didn't know you play hockey." She commented, pointing at the photo.

"I used to. But once I got a job I quit to focus on work and school. I haven't been on the ice since."

Leaning back against him she nodded, periodically asking questions about photos, and laughing at the explanations.

Eventually they ended up on the couch, Anna curled up in his side, listening to stories about the mischief he and Sven had gotten into as children. Hearing the oven going off she sat up, looking over at him with wide eyes.

"Kristoff...can we talk?"

"Yeah just let me go check on the cake. I'll be right back."

Breathing deeply to calm his nerves he carefully checked the cake, happy it was finished. Leaving it to cool on a rack he slowly made his way back to the living room, heart pounding.

Sitting on one end of the couch he missed the warmth of Anna, who was on the opposite end now, pressed against his side.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Looking over at him the woman turned so her back was against the arm rest, playing with the braid that fell over her shoulder.

"You know what I want to talk about. I want to talk about today. Were you being serious?"

Leaning forward he caught one of her hands, holding it in both of his.

"Of course I was. Everything I wrote I meant. You're amazing, I've never met anyone like you. You're...you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Even though I'm clumsy and naive to a fault? And I know I must be annoying because Hans told me so when we dated two years ago."

"I don't find you annoying at all. Sure you talk a lot, but it makes up for the fact that I don't talk much. It's okay that you're clumsy, I think it's endearing so long as you're not getting seriously hurt. Your naivety is something unique to you. It makes you who you are. You wouldn't be Anna if you didn't see the good in everyone." He explained softly, looking down at their hands. He wasn't used to saying things of that nature, and as such he was afraid he didn't elucidate his thoughts properly.

"You...really don't mind it?" She inquired softly, moving a little closer to the blonde.

"Of course not. If I cared about clumsiness or naivety I wouldn't..." Trailing off he looked up at Anna, the hopeful expression on her face enough to encourage him.

"I wouldn't want to be with you." He finished softly, not looking away from her.

Smiling Anna closed the space between them, tucking herself once again against his side, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"You mean that?"

Nodding he pressed a kiss to her hair, a gesture that always reassured her before.

"Of course I do."

They sat in silence, Anna tucked into his side with her head on his chest, and Kristoff with his cheek pressed against her hair. After a period of silence Anna pulled away, looking up at him.

"I want to be with you too."

Laughing at his sudden bright smile she giggled when he pulled her to his chest in excitement.

"I could kiss you!" He exclaimed with a laugh, eyes widening in embarrassment once he realized what he'd said.

"I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Giggling she rose up so they sat face to face, a shy smile spread across her lips.

"We may."

Smiling he surged forward pressing his lips to hers in a gentle chaste kiss, surprised when she took initiative and pressed back in for another, deepening the kiss. Smiling against her lips Kristoff broke the kiss, pulling away just enough to press their foreheads together, cupping her cheeks.

They spent the evening curled up on the couch, watching Disney movies and eating cake, with the occasional sweet kiss here and there.

By midnight Kristoff realized Anna was asleep, and not wanting to wake her reached for his phone, asking Elsa permission for her to stay over. Receiving an affirmative he readjusted so Anna was leaning more comfortably on his chest and pulled the afghan tighter around her, turning his eyes to the movie until he dozed off as well, content that nothing would really change between them now as a couple.


	5. Prom Night

**Summary**: Kristoff hates prom. It's just an excuse for rich kids to show off one more time before graduation. But for Anna, he's willing to endure.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing**: Kristanna

**Notes:** Fifth piece in my AU high school verse! Once I became super awkward writing this piece, and I think it shows even worse than in Passing Notes. I'm so sorry for the awkward exchange, and super short prom scene. My own senior prom was nothing like this as I went with a friend, my significant other at the time being unable to attend due to her mother. As we have established I cannot write summaries. Nope. Can't do it.

* * *

The sight of posters for prom strung up in the hallways always made Kristoff roll his eyes, to him the dance was pointless. Just one last chance for rich seniors to flaunt their money; purchasing over the top gowns only meant for one night; before graduation.

However this year was to be different. Looking down to the woman at his elbow he sighed softly. Her eyes were wide, excitement shining in their oceanic depths at the prospect of the festivities. Looking up at the blonde she grinned, and he knew he was doomed.

"What do I do Sven?!"

Looking up from his phone the brunette rolled his eyes, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Just go. What else would you do?"

Glaring over at his companion the blonde threw a box of tissue, nailing the other teen in the side of the head, smiling viciously at his cry of pain.

"Okay okay I get it." Putting his phone away Sven looked over at his clearly distraught friend. He understood to a point what his friend was upset about, Anna was from wealth and would go out to purchase a beautiful elegant gown, and Kristoff would feel shabby and underdressed at her side. The woman wasn't vain, quite the opposite. She rarely wore makeup, only a little lip gloss and mascara on most days, but she loved dressing up. Any occasions that called for a fancy dress were automatically her favourite things.

"Hey man we'll figure something out. Don't you still have a tux from Mika's wedding?"

Huffing the blonde nodded, a grimace finding it's way onto his face.

"It's not the nicest thing in the world, I mean it was a hand me down from Mark. The jacket doesn't even fit me anymore."

"Well if you'd stop building muscle we wouldn't have this problem." Sven shot grinning wide and ducking the packet of tissues that came sailing across the room.

"Where are you getting all these Kleenex?!"

"Anna has allergies."

Beginning to laugh Sven bent over, slapping his hand down on his knee, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks.

Blinking in confusion Kristoff stared at his friend, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Wait what?"

"Dude she has you so whipped! You have a stash of tissue just because she has allergies!" Sven hollered, his howls of laughter renewed.

Standing Kristoff briskly strode into his room, slamming the door behind him. It was obvious his friend didn't understand the severity of the situation. He wanted to look good for prom. It wasn't because he was vain, or wanted to show off and be noticed, it was because he wanted Anna to be able to look back in the future and be proud of her senior prom, no matter if they were together still or not. An ill fitting shabby suit wouldn't even be something he would want to wear, especially not next to whatever beautiful gown he knew Anna would find. He didn't blame Sven for not understanding, his awkward sort-of-friendship-not-quite-relationship with Sitron was no where near as complicated. Sitron was a racer, an equal to Sven. Kristoff was a pauper in the equation as though Anna were a princess. Hearing a knock on his door he tossed a pillow at the door, his voice scathing.

"Get out Sven. You've done enough 'helping' for the night."

The sound of shuffling followed by the door closing met his ears as the brunette left, grumbling under his breath.

Meeting his mother the next day he stopped short after seeing the look on her face. Sighing softly he understood.

"Sven told you didn't he."

"Do you know what colour her dress is?" Bulda asked as he practically folded his body in half to climb into her small car.

"I don't know ma. I never even really asked her to go with me. It was just kind of...a silent mutual acknowledgment that we're going together."

Cuffing her sons ear the small dark skinned woman glaring at him.

"You better text her right now. I need to know what we're working with here!"

Nodding silently the blonde sent the message, smiling softly at the response.

_Olive green creme and black :)_

Relaying the message he buckled in before allowing his mother to take him to a rental shop to pick out his suit. After the strenuous ordeal he sent a message telling Anna his tux was ordered and hoped his tie was the right colour green. Promising to meet her for lunch the following day he went home with his mom, enjoying the evening with his family.

The next two weeks went by in a flash and before he knew it it was prom night. Looking in the mirror he grumbled feeling wrong. His hair was tamed, slicked back into a severe hairstyle, his tie was askew, and no matter what he did it constantly was tweaked, his suit jacket was the only thing that didn't have something wrong.

"You look handsome. Now get away from that mirror, get in that truck, and go get your girl!" His mother instructed, pushing his lower back to get him moving. Leaning down to kiss her cheek he smiled and jogged out to the truck, a smile forming on his face.

Turning into her drive he was met by the night guard, a friendly man who seemed to have no problems with him and let him in with a friendly smile and wave.

"You clean up nice."

Looking up at Elsa he flushed, rubbing his neck.

"Thank you." Stepping beside her he smiled down at the blonde, chuckling when she fixed his tie.

"Honestly. 19 years old and you can't even tie your own tie."

Anna's voice came from the direction of the stairs, laughter ringing like a bell.

"Elsa not everyone is a perfectionist like you."

Turning to see his date Kristoff fought against the sensation of his jaw dropping at the sight. Anna was dressed in a ball gown, the olive green pleats were framed by creme, and folded into deep green. Her torso was wrapped in a black bodice, while deep green off the shoulder straps held it up. Embroidered on the front was a pattern he had seen many times around the house, and figured it was something related to the family.

"You look absolutely stunning." He breathed, eyes wide. Reaching out a hand to her his smile widened when she placed her tiny hand in his, immediately a smile lit up her face as well.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She quipped, before frowning, studying him momentarily before reaching a hand up and mussing his hair, continuing to ruffle the blonde locks until she was pleased with the way they fell over his forehead just barely brushing his eyes.

"There. Now you look perfect." She commented, nudging him with her shoulder before turning to Elsa.

"Well, how do we look?"

Smiling wide Elsa nodded her approval.

"You make a wonderful pair." Making room for their parents she smiled when her sister forced her into their pictures as well. Once the pictures were done the pair slid into the truck before making their way to the dance.

Kristoff was surprised when Anna demanded they take his truck, figuring she would prefer to arrive in a limo or fancy car. When he had expressed such concerns the redhead had only looked at him like he was dense before shrugging.

"Like I'm going to go to my senior prom in anything but this beautiful girl. In your dreams."

And just like that it was decided.

Pulling into the parking lot of the school he chuckled softly at the excitement shining bright in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go find everyone."

Taking Anna's hand he led the way into the gym where everything was set up. They weren't a huge class, so the large gymnasium was the perfect size for the tables and the dancing space.

Following the redhead when she caught sight of Merida and Rapunzel he spoke with the women for a time before excusing himself after catching sight of Eugene and Hiccup.

As the night wore on he realized for the first time in his life he had friends worth keeping. Sven had even showed up a little late, dragging a blushing Sitron behind. Throughout the night he found himself partnered with each of his friends, at one point even dancing with a grumbling Eugene, both embarrassed but enjoying the friendship none the less.

The best part of his night was seeing Anna's face light up when she was announced Prom Queen, and Eugene's look of horror when it was announced he took King. He wasn't able to hold back the small spike of jealousy that lanced through his chest at the sight of Anna wrapped in Eugene's arms for their dance, but the moment their eyes met during one of their turns it melted away. There was nothing to worry about. She didn't want Eugene, and in turn Eugene had no feelings for her.

The night ended on a high note, but no matter how much fun he had truly had, he was happy when it was all over, shedding his jacket as soon as he was back in the truck.

"You really don't like dressing up do you?" Anna giggled looking over at him as she buckled herself in.

Blushing he shrugged, setting the jacket in the back seat.

"No I don't really like dressing up. I don't feel that comfortable in expensive clothes..."

Leaning over Anna kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Thank you for doing it for me."

"May I?" He asked softly reaching up to touch her cheek. Blushing she nodded smile over taking her lips. Leaning forward he pressed a light kiss to her lips, surprised, but not unhappy, when she deepened it. Pulling away he smiled pressing a kiss to her temple. Dropping her off at the estate he waited until she had gone inside to return to his apartment, happily shedding the pieces of his suite before falling into bed, happy he had made the decision to go.


End file.
